All It Took Was A Manticore
by Isilarma
Summary: Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. They were never going to become friends easily. They never expected it to happen quite like this. Part of the Tales of the Founders series.


**All It Took Was A Manticore**

**Hey everyone. I'm sory this isn't a 'Founders Read' update; the recent purge sort of killed all inspiration. I am working on it, but it's going to take some time. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this one. It's a short oneshot set before all the Founders have even met. Salazar is about fourteen, Godric is around eighteen/nineteen.**

**Since we're here, in the event that 'The Founders Read' does get deleted, there's a link on my profile which will take you to the site Point Given set up for 'reading the books' fics, and I will continue to post over there. I've also put up a poll concerning some possible ideas for future stories, so please take a look and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Scholastic Inc or its subsidiaries.**

Salazar pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You did what?"

Godric rolled his eyes. "Come Salazar, it is hardly an important matter."

"You went chasing a manticore by yourself!"

"I didn't know it was a manticore!"

"The rumours of an enormous lion with a scorpion tail didn't give you a clue?"

"I thought he was exaggerating. The man was so drunk he could barely stand. Besides, I didn't find anything."

Salazar glared at him. "That's not the point. You should have told me, or better yet, not gone at all." He shook his head. "More courage than sense."

Godric just smiled. The concern, veiled as it was, was a pleasant surprise.

It was hard to believe that a full year had passed since he had hunted down a Dark wizard and his apprentice. The master had refused to surrender and had been killed, but something about the young student had made Godric pause. He hated the Dark Arts with a passion and was more than willing to oppose those who practiced them, but he had no desire to destroy a child only a few years younger than himself, and when he left, it was with the furious youth in tow. It had not been an easy journey; Salazar was as strong willed as he was, and far more ruthless, but Godric had persevered. Eventually, they had come to an understanding.

"Godric? Are you even listening?"

Godric blinked and looked up. "I'm sorry?"

Salazar's eyes narrowed. "Godric, this is serious. You're good at hunting Dark wizards, but a manticore is another matter entirely."

"What would you have me do, leave it free to terrorise innocent people?" Godric shot back. "We have to do something about it."

Salazar shook his head. "And how exactly would you do that? These things are dangerous Godric, not to mention they're almost impossible to kill."

"You exaggerate," Godric muttered. "I have fought and killed dangerous creatures before."

"Yes, but how many of them can kill you with a single touch? And how many were invulnerable to every known spell?"

Godric scowled. "I am not afraid of a dumb beast."

"Then you're two times a fool. Manticores are intelligent; there have been rumours that some of them can even speak, and even if it couldn't, you've got good reason to fear it. Leave the matter alone."

"I can't! Did you not hear how many people that thing has killed? I am not leaving it here to kill again."

"And I'm telling you, it's impossible," Salazar snapped. "No wizard in history could kill a manticore by himself." He caught the sudden gleam in Godric's eyes. "No. Don't even think about it."

"We have to do something about it," said Godric firmly. "The two of us working together-"

"We'd end up dead," Salazar interrupted. "If you want to throw away your own life fine, but I am not getting involved."

Godric took a deep breath. "Salazar, please. You were fine against the sphinx."

"The sphinx nearly killed me. You are not dragging me into another of your ridiculous adventures." With that, he stormed out of the room.

Godric stared after him in dismay. As much as he hated to admit it, Salazar's help would be invaluable in a battle with the creature. He knew the younger wizard wasn't nearly as cold-hearted as he appeared, but persuading him to take such a risk was going to be difficult, to say the least. Luckily, Godric had always enjoyed a challenge.

* * *

Salazar gritted his teeth.

"How did I let you talk me into this?"

There was an answering gleam of white teeth. "My dazzling powers of persuasion?"

"I was thinking more of your complete inability to change the subject." He shifted his weight with a grunt; the balmy Mediterranean climate eased the ever-constant ache, but the thought of what they were about to do was not exactly conducive to relaxation.

Not for the first time, he cursed his companion's stubbornness. Unlike Godric, Salazar knew exactly what manticores were capable of, and he had no desire to go anywhere near one. Unfortunately, his own conscience hadn't been able to let him leave it free to hunt innocent people either, and Godric knew it. He had, however, insisted that they actually make a plan of attack before charging out to confront the beast as Godric had wished to do. After convincing the older boy to stay put, a challenge in itself, Salazar had slipped out by himself, returning a few hours later with the location of the manticore's den and the beginnings of a plan. Godric had made his own additions, and both agreed that it stood a reasonable chance of success. All that remained was to carry it out.

Which was how the two of them came to be crouching in the bushes next to a hill about three leagues from the village. The entrance to a rough cave lay a short distance away: the den of the manticore they were hunting. Salazar had used an old spell to locate it, one that he wasn't entirely sure Godric would approve of, but that was the lesser of the two dangers. He was very glad that he had; a short exploration had shown that the mouth and entrance passage were surprisingly unstable, which had given him an idea as to how they could defeat the creature with minimal risk to themselves. He glanced at the sky; the sun was just coming up, fiery rays setting the rocks ablaze, and the tension in his body increased. The manticore had been out hunting all night and was due to return soon. Hopefully it would be tired and sleepy after its night's work, but Salazar's grip still tightened on his staff. He had faced danger before, but never anything like this.

A strong hand settled on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Salazar shrugged it off. "Perfectly."

Godric raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He appeared quite calm and collected, but Salazar could see the tension in his shoulders. It was somehow reassuring to know that even the trained warrior was apprehensive about the upcoming conflict.

The minutes stretched on, and Salazar felt himself becoming ever more on edge. He had never enjoyed waiting. He bit his lip as his leg throbbed in agreement.

Godric caught the flicker of pain in his face. "Does it hurt?"

"It always hurts." He suppressed another wince, but the chagrin in Godric's eyes told him that he hadn't been entirely successful.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I should not have asked you to come."

Salazar grunted. "It's a little late for regrets, Godric."

Godric looked at him. "You still have time to return to the village."

Salazar scowled. "And leave you here by yourself? What do you take me for?"

Godric blinked. This was a change indeed from the hatred the younger wizard had expressed towards him when they first met. Salazar shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Someone has to pay for our lodgings," he muttered. "And finding apprenticeships is difficult at present."

Godric nodded slowly. "Indeed." He was careful not to smile until Salazar turned away.

They stood in silence for several minutes more before Salazar suddenly stiffened. "It's coming."

Godric didn't bother to question him; he knew from experience how sharp the young man's hearing was. "Ready?" he murmured.

Salazar shot him a scathing look. "Are you?"

Godric smirked back. "Always."

Salazar raised an eyebrow, but the retort died on his lips as the manticore came into sight.

Godric had seen a lot of strange and wonderful creatures in his life, but this was something else entirely. The creature stood eight foot at the shoulder, and the thick black scorpion tail curled over its back only added to the terrifying visage. Bulging muscles rippled beneath the tawny fur as it padded forwards, silent despite its massive size. Most disturbing of all was the beast's head. At first glance, only the thick mane of brown hair could be seen. Then the manticore turned, and Godric drew in a sharp breath.

It was a man's face that stared back at him. A high aquiline nose was set over a cruel gash of a mouth, but it was the eyes that held Godric frozen; a pair of amber eyes that seemed to burn with an inner light. There was a cold, calculating intelligence behind those eyes and Godric realised with a sinking heart that Salazar had been right. This was no dumb beast, and he would not have stood a chance had he been alone. Not for the first time, he thanked the gods for Salazar's skill with protective spells. The younger wizard had warded the area thoroughly immediately upon their arrival, and while Godric had thought his caution a little excessive at the time, he was now very glad that he had.

Not until the manticore had disappeared into the cave did Godric allow himself to take a deep breath. "Hel's teeth."

Salazar looked like it was taking a great effort not to say 'I told you so.' "Come on." Other than going several shades paler, he appeared unaffected by the sight of their prey.

Godric nodded and straightened up. Now that the initial shock has passed, his own fear was forgotten in the thrill of the danger. He drew his wand and took aim at the rock face above the cave entrance. A glance sideways showed that Salazar was ready, and the two wizards cast in unison.

"Reducto!"

"Confringo!"

The rock face, weakened by Godric's curse, exploded when Salazar's hit a moment later. Several large chunks flew through the air towards them, but Godric directed them away with a wave of his wand.

"Again!" The entrance had been partially blocked by the first assault, but that wouldn't be enough to stop the manticore. And if there was another way out… Godric almost froze. He hadn't considered that possibility.

Salazar seemed to read his mind. "This is the only exit," he shouted. He paused to send off another Blasting Curse before continuing. "Hurry. If we don't bring down the roof…" He didn't need to finish the sentence. Godric nodded and fired another curse. He had no desire to come face to face with an enraged manticore. More rocks cascaded down, but not enough to completely cover the entrance. Then Godric caught a movement in the depth of the cave.

"It's coming!"

Salazar's jaw tightened and he cast again, but Godric could see that it wasn't going to be enough. They had to find a way to slow it down. Godric closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened them and time seemed to stop.

It had always been that way. When a situation was at its most dangerous, when action needed to be taken, it was then that Godric was at his most focused. Many warriors thrived under pressure, but with him it was different. He saw the rhythm of the battle itself; he knew where the advantages lay, he could see the weaknesses in his opponents and how to take advantage of them. It was what made him such a feared battle mage, despite his youth. His grandfather had once likened it to the battle awen of the warrior kings of old, a remark which had left the young boy extremely confused. He had grown to understand it better since then. It was unpredictable; he couldn't count on entering it every battle, but when it was very rare that he lost a battle when he did. It was also exhausting, but that was a price he was willing to pay.

This time was no different. He took in every aspect of the situation in a single glance; possibilities flashed through his mind before he settled on one that had the best chance of succeeding. Less than three seconds had passed when he raised his wand.

"Incendio!"

A wall of flames roared up in front of the cave entrance. Godric gritted his teeth and allowed his own elemental power to take control. He had always had an affinity for pyromagic, but he had never attempted anything on this scale before. The flames responded to him immediately though, spreading out to completely block the cave entrance, and Godric felt a thrill run through him at the power at his command. He saw the manticore pause just inside the cave entrance, taken aback by the sudden inferno.

"Now, Salazar!" One more Blasting Curse would bring down the entrance, sealing the creature inside forever. But the expected curse never came. "What are you waiting for?" He tore his gaze from his work long enough to turn to his companion.

Salazar was staring stone faced at the flames, his wand forgotten by his side. His wide eyes were fixed on the dancing flames, and the expression on his face made Godric's breath catch in his chest. Something was very wrong here. He had seen Salazar angry, injured, apprehensive and sick, but he had never seen him afraid. Not like this. Unfortunately, they were in no position to delay; the blaze might have taken the manticore by surprise, but it wouldn't be long before it recovered, and Godric wasn't stupid enough to think that the heat alone would be enough to deter it.

"Salazar, cast the damn spell!"

The bellow right next to ear was enough to bring Salazar to his senses. His body jerked and he sucked in a huge gasp of air. Grimly, he turned a shaky glare on Godric. "There is no need to shout." The reply was in character, but Godric couldn't help but notice that his hand trembled as he took aim. "Confringo."

The spell didn't have the strength of his earlier ones, but it was enough. The wall, already barely standing after their combined assault, came down with a tremendous crash. A massive block of stone tumbled down in front of the entrance and Godric caught a final glimpse of furious amber eyes before the beast disappeared for good.

Godric didn't have time to celebrate though; he was too busy deflecting and blasting the rocks that threatened to bury them too. Salazar assisted, but he clearly wasn't recovered from his strange episode. He was distracted and shaky; many of his spells were ineffective and some missed altogether. Eventually though, the rain subsided, and Godric switched his attention to the still raging blaze. It took some effort, but he was eventually able to soothe the flames and extinguish them. Shaking slightly with the strain, he turned to survey their handiwork. The dust was still settling from the demolition of the hillside, and a wide swathe of ground was scorched black. Godric sighed. At least the manticore wouldn't be bothering anyone again.

"Well, that went well." He paused, but the expected sarcastic reply never came. "Salazar?" Concern rising, he glanced round at his companion.

Salazar was standing silently behind him, and his mask was finally gone. In its place was an expression of such pain, such desperation that it took Godric's breath away. The young wizard was staring round at the destruction, but his silver eyes were glazed and unfocused, and Godric wondered if he was seeing it at all. His face was bone grey, and his thin frame was wracked with shivers.

Godric touched his arm. "Salazar?" Salazar still didn't respond and he felt his worry redouble. "Come on, let's get you home."

Slowly, Salazar's head turned. His face was barely above a whisper when he spoke. "I don't have one." His face tightened and he clutched at his leg, turning even paler as he did so.

Godric's grip tightened on his arm. "You're not well."

"I am fine."

Godric raised an eyebrow. "Interesting definition of the word fine."

Salazar glared at him and tried to pull his arm away. "Leave me alone."

"Salazar-"

"I don't need your –" He broke off with a hiss. "Damn." He glanced back at Godric, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell senseless to the floor.

* * *

Godric let out a long sigh as he stared down at Salazar's sleeping form. His own body ached from the stress of their adventure and his throbbing head confirmed that he had over-used his magic, but he ignored both complaints. He was far more concerned about Salazar than he was about himself.

His collapse had taken Godric completely by surprise. Nothing he tried had been able to wake him, and he had eventually had to Apparate them back to the rooms they shared. Once there he had settled the boy on his bed and tried to make him comfortable, but he would be the first to admit that his knowledge of healing spells was limited. Not for the first time, he regretted not paying more attention to Rowena's attempts to educate him in that area. An involuntary smile touched his lips at the thought of his old friend.

"You think about her far too much."

"Salazar!" He darted to the bed, making no effort to hide his relief.

Salazar blinked up at him. "Obviously."

Godric shook his head, but his smile widened. Whatever was wrong, it hadn't affected his sense of humour. As for everything else… "How are you feeling?"

Salazar gave a slight shrug. "Fine. The lack of sleep must have caught up with me."

Godric's eyes narrowed. He knew perfectly well that Salazar could manage on far less sleep than he had got the previous night without suffering any ill-effects.

Salazar caught the change in his expression. "Where are my wand and staff? I assume you weren't careless enough to leave them behind."

A distinct lack of subtlety in the subject change. Godric's worry increased. "They're right next to you."

"Thank you." He began to push himself upright until Godric caught his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "Getting out of bed."

Godric glared at him. "You are not going anywhere until a Healer has looked at you."

Salazar's eyes narrowed. "I don't need a Healer. I assure you, I am quite all right."

"The fact that you collapsed suggests otherwise," Godric snapped. "And that's even without how much your leg must be hurting after all that." The twist of the boy's expression told him that his guess was correct. "Just let me call a Healer to be sure."

Salazar scowled. "I told you, I don't want a Healer."

"Why not?"

"That is none of your business."

"It is if it concerns your safety!" Godric paused and took a deep breath before continuing more calmly. "Fine. I won't call a Healer, if you promise to tell me what's wrong."

Silver eyes blazed. "There is nothing wrong!"

Godric just looked at him. "You're lying."

Salazar stayed silent.

Godric ran a hand through his hair and tried to remain calm. This was infuriating; he wanted to help, but Salazar's pride was making it nigh impossible. Part of him wanted to just drop the matter, leave Salazar to his secrets and just get on with his own life. There was no real reason for them to remain together; he had taken Salazar under his wing to keep him from succumbing to the lust for power so prevalent among Dark lords, but he had seen enough by now to know that that was one route Salazar would never take. So why stay? If Salazar didn't want his help, he was not going to force him to change his mind.

And yet there was another part, the louder part, which did not want to leave. The part that thought about how this dangerous, infuriating boy had started as an obligation, yet had become so much more than that. He remembered all the times that he had saved Salazar's life, and how the child had always repaid the favour. He remembered the pain in Salazar's face as he stared at the flames and knew that he couldn't leave. Not yet.

Flames…

Something clicked in Godric's brain. "Of course."

Salazar stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't freeze until I raised the inferno. It has to be that; you were fine with the manticore and the rock fall."

"You are talking nonsense." His tone was final, but Godric was already connecting the new information with observations from the past year. How Salazar could never stand to be in the same room as anything larger than a small fire; how he started any time a fire crackled unexpectedly, and tensed whenever Godric practised manipulating the flames. How he never cast such spells himself, despite being one of the best wizards Godric had ever seen.

And there was an obvious reason why a wizard would fear flames.

Dazed, Godric turned to meet Salazar's gaze. The young warlock was looking anywhere but at him. His face was completely blank, but the tension was easily visible in his locked muscles and ashen pallor.

"You know."

"I can guess," said Godric quietly.

Salazar's jaw tightened. "Don't. Please."

Godric nodded. He might be tactless, but he would never go that far. "All right."

A flicker of surprise broke through the mask. "You're really not going to ask?"

He shook his head. "Not if you don't want me to." He hesitated a moment. "But I will listen if you ever want to tell me."

Salazar's head whipped round. "I don't want your pity."

Green eyes stared calmly back at silver. "What about my help?"

"Why do you even care?" Salazar's voice abruptly rose to a shout. "You're my keeper! Responsible for making sure that I don't turn evil so that you don't have to kill again! Why would you give a damn about what happens to me?"

Godric glared right back. "I was under the impression that it was customary for one to care for one's friends!"

Only once the words had left his lips did he realise what he had said. True, Salazar had stopped being a responsibility a long time ago, but friends? Some days he could happily strangle the youth. But really, after everything that they had been through together, Godric couldn't count him as anything less. Salazar's opinion of him though… He was surprised to find that the thought of rejection sent a sharp pain through his heart.

Salazar had yet to say a word. He was staring at Godric, silver eyes wide with astonishment. Godric shuffled his feet.

"You are allowed to say something, you know."

For once, Salazar let the comment pass. "Friends," he murmured. "When exactly did we become friends?"

Godric shrugged. "Probably around the time you agreed to hunt down a manticore with me."

Salazar held his gaze for a long moment. "That sounds about right."

Godric blinked. "Really?"

Salazar's cheeks tinged pink. "It would need to be something fairly extreme."

"You didn't consider the trolls extreme?"

"There were only four of them."

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one who nearly got eaten," Godric muttered, but he was grinning at the same time. Salazar too had relaxed slightly at the familiar banter.

"Four dozen wouldn't compare to the adventure we had today." He shivered at the memory.

Godric's smile faded. "I am sorry for the fire. I should have warned you."

Salazar sighed. "A warning would not have helped." He caught the guilt in Godric's eyes and shook his head. "Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known."

"Maybe. But now that I do, I can promise that it won't happen again."

Salazar frowned. "It may be necessary."

"I'll find an alternative."

"Not if it means risking either of our lives," Salazar insisted. "I can endure the memories and I would… regret it if anything should happen to you."

Godric rolled his eyes. "That is good to know." There was no bite to his words though; he knew what Salazar meant. But he still resolved not to utilise those particular talents unless absolutely necessary. No one should have to be reminded of such events. And speaking of which…

"Salazar," he said quietly. "If you do ever need to talk…"

Salazar held his gaze for a long moment before nodding. "I will remember."

Godric took the hint and got to his feet. I'll leave you to get some rest then. Do you need anything? A potion?"

Pride warred briefly with pain. "A Dreamless Sleep Potion would be appreciated."

Godric smiled and Summoned the named vial. Salazar swallowed it with a grimace.

"I really must get round to modifying these," he muttered. "It wouldn't even take that long"

Godric sighed. "Go to sleep Sal. You can redesign potions tomorrow."

There was a muffled yawn. "Don' call me Sal."

"My apologies." He closed the curtain with a wave of his hand, then paused. "And you haven't been an obligation for a long time now," he said quietly. He turned and moved towards the door. Just as he was about to leave, his ears caught a faint whisper.

"Thank you."

Casting a fond smile back at his dozing friend, Godric slipped from the room and shut the door. His smile widened at the thought and he shook his head.

"A manticore," he muttered. "Rowena is not going to believe this."

**Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
